poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Laugh Floor/Reuniting with Boo
This is the scene where Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. see a boy sleeping in his bedroom. We hear a door being open and a shadow moves across his bed. Mike rises and the boy wakes up to see Mike and gasps. Mike was about to do something when... Mike Wazowski: on a microphone Hey, is this thing on? Hello? Testing. Testing. boy turns on his lamp Mike Wazowski: Hey, good evening. How are you? How are you. Nice to see you. I tell you, it's good to be here in... your room. Where you from? silence Mike Wazowski: Never mind. You're in kindergarten, right? Oh, I love kindergarten. Best three years of my life.. Of my life. But, I love sports. Dodgeball was the best. Oh yeah. I'm the fastest one out there. Course I was the ball. But, I.. was the ball. See? All right. stands up and eats Pinkipoo and the microphone. The gurgling is hared getting louder then... Mike Wazowski: Ah.. burp and the Mike and Pinkipoo comes out Ha? Pinkipoo: Mike's microphone and his scepter in another Ta-da! boy laughs Mike Wazowski: Thanks a lot. I'll be here all week. Remember to tip your waitresses. leave the room and see the laugh gadge is full Matau T. Monkey: Nice one, Pink. You got the hang of being a comedy dummy. Pinkipoo: I know, being in Mike's mouth as an act felt weird. Sulley: Great job, Mikey. You filled your board on the first kid of the day. Mike Wazowski: Not bad, huh? You know, only somebody with PERFECT comidic timing COULD PRODUCE THIS much energy in one shot. Sulley: UH-HUH, and the fact that laughter is ten times more powerful then SCREAM had NOTHING to do with it. Ryan F-Freeman: And Pinkie, I know if one of my friends Milly is okay. Is she a human or a kitsune? Pinkipoo: She's half human, half kitsune. Celia: Oh, Googley Bear. Come here you. Pinkipoo: Oh, hi Celia. Mike Wazowski: SCHMOOPSIE-POO! Evil Rianna: Pinkipoo. him You are so brave with defeating Randall for Boo. Celia: Googley... Mike Bertram T. Monkey: Guess Megatron won't trouble us anytime soon, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Megatron (TFP)'s arm That's the movie Megatron, you're talking about. Bertram T. Monkey: Potato, tomato. Gloriosa got her powers under control and I will protect you from any villain as your bodyguard and Megatron would grind those who apose us under his big metal heel. Megatron (TFP): Bertram, we can both be her bodyguard. Celia: her snakes from kissing Mike Stop, stop. Michael you are such a charmer. Pinkipoo: I've heard you brought the magazine. Celia: They just delivered a whole box. Matau T. Monkey: Let's see it. chuckles Mike and Sulley made the cover. Mike Wazowski: the box and sees himself and Sulley on the cover, shocked I don't believe it. Celia: Googley Bear. Mike Wazowski: I'm on the cover of A MAGAZINE! OW! Pinkipoo: I'm surprised. blue monster puts fake joke teeth in his mouth and walks through a door. Fungus walks past and puts on joke glasses Fungus: Oh, this is great! Bile comes out a door as a laugh canister fills up. He takes a toy out of his butt and chucks a football in the air and catches it. Sulley and the others watch all the monsters laughing and having fun together Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Looks like Megatron won't have a monster world powered by scream and now it's powered by laughs. smile suddenly fades which the gang notices Pinkipoo: Sulley, are you alright? Mike Wazowski: Hey, Sulley. was startled by Pinkipoo and Mike Sulley: Oh, hey, guys. How's... Mike: Listen to us, have you got a minute? There's something we wanna show you. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Close your eyes and follow us. Evil Anna: No peeking. let him into the training room Evil Ryan: Come on, this way. Sulley: Guys... Evil Anna: Follow our voices like Ryan sings let it go. Okay... stop. Matau T. Monkey: You can open your eyes. opens his eyes and to his surprise and shock, the gang and Mike have rebuilt Boo's door Ryan and the gang: Surprise! Sulley: Guys. Is that...? Thomas: Yep. Boo's door. We rebuilt it so you could see her again. Matau T. Monkey: Mike's sorry it took so long. Jessie Primefan: That was a lot of wood to go through. Mike Wazowski: You know, it only works if you have every piece. slots the last piece, which he taped to his clipboard, into the door and the red spot lights up. Sulley stares at it for a moment before turning the knob and opening it. The lights are on it Boo's bedroom as Sulley peeks in Sulley: Boo? Boo: off-screen Kitty. smiles and goes in. The others watch and wait Liam: Can you see her? exits and in his hand is an 8 year old Boo Pinkipoo: You've really grown. And you're wearing the... Boo: Yokai Watch, I know. Odette: Boo. You can talk. Boo: Yup, I grew big, and I have more medals thanks to Pinkipoo. Pinkipoo: What medals have you acquired? shows him Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Boo, you still remember me? Boo: Of course I do, I never forgotten all of you, not once, not ever, I missed you all. Bertram T. Monkey: That’s Great. You know us better then Master Xehanort. Madam Magianort: I think that is nice for this one. Pinkipoo: Hey, Boo. Boo: Yeah? Pinkipoo: Ever since Randall and Waternoose were gone, Sulley has changed the Scare Floor to the Laugh Floor. Madam Magianort: Not only that, Kitty became the new CEO of this company. Boo: Amazing. Sulley I'm proud of you, Kitty. Or should I say "Sulley". Pinkipoo: Boo just said your name. Boo: It's like my parents told me. You learn as you grow. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. I guess that is new. Boo: Yeah. I know, Crash. You and Techno-kid could see this. calls a Yo-kai to reveal Happycane Happycane: Hi, Pinkipoo. Boo: This is Happycane, she's from the Heartful Tribe, she has a very sweet personality, and is known to help people overcome problems with her kind words. Pinkipoo: Yes, I know. She and I are close friends. Sci-Ryan: Well, I am amazed, Boo. And I know you would do well in the finale of the company play called.. Umm... Ryan F-Freeman: Put that thing back where it came from or so help me? Sci-Ryan: That's the one. Pinkipoo: Hey, Boo, if you have an item called Red Hibiscus, she can evolve into a Yo-kai called Starrycane. Boo: Yeah. Thanks for the reminder. Anyway, I would be honored to be in the play. Happycane: I'll take part of it too, if ya let me. Matau T. Monkey: Sure. Why not. And Master Ryan could sing on stage. Ryan F-Freeman: And I feel a song coming on. Pinkipoo: Me too. song If I Didn't Have You starts playing Sulley: If I were a rich man~ Ryan F-Freeman: With a million or two~ Liam: I'd live in a penthouse~ Mike and Sonata: In a Room with a view~ Happycane: And if I were handsome~ Mike: No way. Pinkipoo: It could happen. Sci-Ryan: Those dreams do come true~ I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you~ Foiletta: Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have~ Sulley: Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have~ Meg Griffin: Wouldn't have nothing~ Adagio Dazzle: Can Cody tell you something? Cody Fairbrother: Yes. For years I have envied~ Ryan F-Freeman: I know you agree. Megatron (TFP) and Cody: Your grace and your charm~ Aria Blaze: Everyone loves you, you know~ Sulley and Ryan: Yes, we know, we know, we know~ Cody Fairbrother: But, I must admit it~ Mike Wazowski: Big guy, you always come through~ I wouldn’t have nothing if I didn't have you~ Ryan, Meg, Derek, Odette, Mike, Sulley, Cody and Lady: You and me together~ That's how it always should be~ One without the other don't mean nothing to me~ Nothing to me~ Thomas: Yeah. I wouldn't be nothing. Twilight Sparkle: Aww, thanks, Thomas. Thomas: If I didn't have you to serve~ I'm just a long dead Train-Prime~ Sci-Twi: And Mike's a funky optic nerve~ Evil Ryan: Hey, Cody and Mike never told you this. Cody Fairbrother: Sometimes, we get a little blue~ Lady: Looks good on you, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: But I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you~ Sulley: Let's dance. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Let's do it. gang dance, gaining thier anthro forms Orla Ryan: Look, guys. We're dancing! Sci-Ryan: Can Sulley let Mike lead? I think it's true. Heroes are like Frisky Two times! Mike Wazowski: Don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me! Ow! Percy: You should have stretched. Mike Wazowski: True, Percy. Sulley: Yes, I wouldn't be nothing~ If I didn't have you~ Mike Wazowski: I know what you mean, Sulley, because... Sulley: I wouldn't know where to go~ Matau T. Monkey: Us too, because we.. Sulley: Or know, what to do~ James: Why is he singing his part? Mike and Sulley: I don't have to say it~ Gaia Everfree (Gloriosa Daisy): Let's say it, Ryan and Meg. Ryan and Meg: Cause we both know it's true~ The Steam Team: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have~ The Mane Six: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have~ Sci-Ryan and Thomas (EG): I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have~ Ryan and Cody: Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have.. Youuuuuuuu~ Madam Magianort: One more time! gang starts the music again Oisin Ryan: Big one! Ryan F-Freeman: I don't have to say it~ Ranyx: Where did everypony come from? Sci-Ranyx and Sulley: Oh, we both know it's true~ Liam: Let's take it home, my friends! Ryan and the Dazzlings: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have~ Cody and the Rainbooms: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have~ Ryan and Friends (The Technorganic Empire): I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have~ Bertram T. Monkey: You~ Sunset Shimmer: You~ Evil Ryan and Evil Anna: You! Megatron (TFP): You! Rigby (EG) and Mordecai (EG): A-E-I-O~ Crash Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot (EG): That means you~ Yeah~ Boo: I wouldn't having nothing if I didn't have... Youuuuuuuuuuuuu~ Sci-Ryan: Wow, Boo. You can sing too? Boo: Yes. Jessie Primefan: Wow. That makes the two of us, Boo. Cody Fairbrother: And Magianort. Ryan F-Freeman: Foli, you think you could apologise to Sulley? Foiletta: confused What for? Ryan F-Freeman: For cursing him when we were banished at the Himalayas. Foiletta: That was a threat, and my Soultimate, Cursed Love doesn't curse him. Boo: Hold on, Did Foiletta attacked Kitty or Sulley cuz he was to blame about the whole... Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Boo. Master Ryan felt sorry for him. approached to Foiletta, who had water on the Yokai's eyes Boo: Hi, Foiletta. Foiletta: as it was sobbing Oh, hi Boo. I was just...feel terrible for what I did to Sulley back there. Boo: I know. But, it's not your fault. It was Randall's and Waternoose's. Ryan F-Freeman: That is right, Boo. It was them to blame and not you. Boo: Thanks, Techno-Kid. I think it is great nickname for you, Ryan. Foiletta: And I should be saying sorry to you too, Sulley. Sulley: Hm? What for? Foiletta: I shouldn't have attacked you like that it was unlike me, I was just mad, like Mike was. Sulley: Don't worry about it, Foiletta. I kinda needed that, you helped me snap out of it. Pinkipoo: So you needed that? Sulley: Yes. Madam Magianort: I think that is nice, Foiletta. And for that, we forgive you. Foiletta: You guys..... couldn't hold the tears any longer, and breaks down crying Foiletta: sobs WAAAAAHHAAAAAHAAAAA!! Bertram T. Monkey: his ears By Master Xehanort, that was loud. Ryan F-Freeman: Foiletta Hey, Folly, it's okay. Don't cry. Foiletta: snivel Hic....I'm okay... I just need to let my emotional sadness out... Boo: It's okay to let it all out. Foiletta: her tears out and sniff Thanks, Boo. got something out from her pocket Here, take this as an apology. held out a Yo-Kai Medal with Foiletta's picture on it Boo: Your medal? Foiletta: with a blush due to her crying Consider me an ally to you, Boo. If you see any bad guys, just summon me and I'll curse them. Madam Magianort: That's nice. her magic to remove Foiletta's curse off Sulley Sulley: Thanks. That spell of her's kinda growing on me. time later, Ryan sets up his camera Ryan F-Freeman: Boo's picture. Boo's picture. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes